Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handgun holsters. More specifically the invention relates to a holster that is wearable at a plurality of positions and further acts to guide the hand of a user to a proper drawing position when the reaching to draw the firearm. The invention is discrete when worn on a user's torso, and thus will be appreciated by individuals with concealed carry firearm permits wishing to carry their gun without attracting notice.
Handgun holsters are designed to hold handguns in an area of the body that is easily accessed by a user. Holsters are convenient for use when placement of the firearm in a pocket of clothing is not considered an option. There are a variety of firearm holsters available for sale that are configured for placement on differing parts of the body that are optimal for the purpose and use of the handgun. Regions of holster placements include that of: outside the waistband (OWB), inside the waistband (IWB), sling holsters, shoulder holsters, belly band holsters, pocket holsters, groin holsters, thigh holsters, ankle holsters, and chest holsters.
The above listed holster types are designed to provide concealment of the firearm or provide quick access from the holster by the wearer. The holsters of the prior art however, lack in the ability to provide both quick access and concealment of the gun. For example, while or groin, belly band, and inside the waistband holsters might be concealed from the view of others, the holsters do not provide quick access to the handgun from its concealed position.
There are several types of firearm holsters that provide gun concealment or quick access to the firearm. However, none of the prior art handgun holsters address the need for a holster that offers both concealment and easy access.
The present invention relates to a new and improved handgun holster designed to offer both the concealment of and easy access to the firearm. The holster can be worn at a several positions along the torso, including that of deep concealment, inside the waistband, and at the midsection (belly band) of the torso. The holster of the present invention comprises a back plate that prevents the firearm from contacting the skin of the wearer and encourages proper hand placement when drawing the firearm by transforming into a cone shape when a hand is inserted into the holster to remove the firearm.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to handgun holsters. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to firearm holsters that offer concealment or ease of access. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,671 to Else describes a quick-draw holster configured to be worn at the groin level between the waistband of a garment and the waist of the wearer. Although the quick-draw holster of Else is relevant to the present invention, it differs in that it fails to provide concealment of the weapon and further fails to provide a stabilization mechanism for the gun to encourage proper hand placement when drawing the firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,834 to Parrott discloses a firearm holster for concealment under and independent of the user's clothing. Although the holster of Parrot is relevant and similar to the present invention, it differs in that it fails to be worn at a plurality of positions along the torso, and further fails to alter its shape to encourage proper hand placement when drawing the firearm.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0108728 to Castaneda discloses a holster for concealing a handgun. The holster comprises straps to secure to the user's body and further comprises a pocket with an opening at the top for receiving a handgun. When the straps are secured, the tension passes through the top of the pocket and forces the closure of the pocket and the securing of the handgun in the pocket. While the Castaneda publication is relevant and similar to the present invention, it differs in that it fails to provide the ability to be worn at a plurality of positions along the torso, and further fails to alter its shape to encourage proper hand placement when drawing the firearm.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0233243 to Mathys describes a handgun holster for concealment under a user's clothing. The holster comprises a waterproof fabric duck cloth to prevent absorption of bodily fluids and further comprises nylon webbed straps to prevent sagging over time. Although the Mathys publication is relevant and similar to the present invention, it differs in that it fails to provide the ability to be worn at a plurality of positions along the torso and further fails to alter its shape to encourage proper hand placement when drawing the firearm.
The present invention relates to a firearm holster designed to be worn at one of a plurality of positions along the torso by adjusting the tension of the holster and moving the holster between levels of below the waistband, inside the waistband, and a mid-level carrying position. The holster comprises a seamless firearm compartment and an extended back plate to prevent contact between the weapon and the user's skin. The back plate further acts to guide a user's hand to the proper gripping position on the firearm by shifting into a cone shape around the user's hand when the user contacts the back plate while reaching to draw the weapon.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, it is shown that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing firearm holster devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.